


Shooting Stars

by Banditophan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Depression, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Sad dan, Suicide, i like twentyonepilots, joshdunishotimeanwhat, like a lot, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banditophan/pseuds/Banditophan
Summary: And on one magical night, Phil Lester got his wish





	Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first post on here so yeah! I originally wrote this for Wattpad but it got no reads so I’m posting it on here to see what happens. Okay goodbye and josh dun is hot as fuck.

  *mentions of self harm*

Silence,  
  Silence was the only thing Phil heard. That painful feeling in your gut when you've been quiet for too long. Too quiet. Phil was sat on the edge of the dock looking out at the reflection of the stars on the lake. This was Phil's midnight getaway, he always felt safe looking up at the stars. 

  Safe from the bullying, safe from his high Mom and abusive Dad. He had a stinging pain on his cheek that wouldn't go away. 

  He looks up at the sky and lets his eyes gaze over the beautiful night sky, Phil's favorite thing to learn about in school was astronomy. He loved learning about the temperature of the stars and the constellations. He always takes in things around him, he notices the slight change in people's eyes when they are in love or angry, and all of the emotions in between. 

  When Phil looks up at the sky he likes to point out the different color of all the stars. The red and blue's, greens, oranges and the pink and whites. But tonight there was something different about the sky, it gave off the feeling of "hope". 

  Phil held onto that until he decided to give in and go home. He huffs and hops to his feet, he looked up at the sky once again and a star shoots fast across the night sky, taking Phil by surprise he closes his eyes and thinks about a wish.  

    "I wish for a savior"  
He waits for a minute, eventually giving up. He turned around and was about to walk down the dock to land when he hears the sound of someone submerging out of watering a series of spluttering coughs. He looks to the side and see's a boy coughing up water on the shore. He hops down off the dock and walks quickly over to the struggling boy.  
"Are you alright?"  
  The boy looks up confusion and pain painted onto his face.  
"I don't know what happened! I- I jumped into the pool, I- I was going to drown myself. I- Im supposed to be dead" The boys says starting to panic (at the disco)  
  "Hey, hey it's alright"  
  Phil says sitting down next to the boy and bringing his head to Phil's chest. The boy tensed at the sudden gesture but then relaxed into Phil's embrace. He sobbed into Phil, he stopped crying for a second and takes Phil's arm and studies the fresh cuts He made only 2 hours ago and didn't have the time to clean myself up before running out of the house. 

  Phil turns his arm away, he never liked anyone to notice his flaws.  
"I have them too, look"  
The boy spoke up and rolled up his black sleeve. I looked at the boys arm at the faded scars along with the fresh ones as well. For the first time the two boys looked at eachother in the eyes.  
  "What's your name?"  
  "Dan, yours?"  
  "Phil, Phil Lester"  
Phil liked the name Dan, it suited him. His brown naturally curly hair and his deep brown eyes. He caught himself starting and he turning his gaze to the side. He felt a wet hand lay on his cheek caressing his cheekbone. Phil's focus changed onto the contact.  
  "Your so beautiful"  
Dan says, Phil felt butterflies in his stomach. 

  Dan crashed his lips into Phil's. Fireworks were flying, Phil could feel a strong spark between them. Phil kissed back. They pulled away at the same time and rested their foreheads on each others and stared into each other's eyes. 

  Maybe this was Phil's savior, Or was it Dans too?


End file.
